


Bitter Love and Sweet Talk

by the_longfall_potato



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anime, Café, Coffee Shop, Fanfic, Fluff, I Tried, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Seriously tho, Some Swearing, Soulmates, VictUuri, Victor i swear to god just admit that you're gay, Victor is a photographer in this one lmao, Why Did I Write This?, Yikes, dont worry Vicchan is alive, honestly?? I awwed out loud when I thought of this?, i guess, idk anymore, is it possible for someone to blush this much, lots of fluff, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_longfall_potato/pseuds/the_longfall_potato
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a well-known Russian photographer traveling to Japan to capture the scenery.He ends up capturing a man more beautiful than anything he had ever experienced. This is just something I'm working on in my free time lmao don't expect too much





	1. A Small Coffee Shop

"Sometimes, I wonder..."

 

"...Am I living my life the way I'm supposed to…?"

 

"Because I feel as if there is something..."

 

_Beep beep beep!_

 

"...missing..."

 

_Beep beep beep!_

________________

 

   Victor turned in his bed, facing the digital alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning. Victor turned on his back, staring at the ceiling. His silver hair was spread across his pillow, sprawled in different directions.

    _...Where am I, again?_ he thought.

   He turned his head over to the lace curtains, which had a little bit of sunlight shining through. Victor slowly stood up from the squeaky bed and walked toward the window. With some force, he threw open the curtains. The sunlight poured into the room, and the sight of a small city showed through. Victor stood, watching his surroundings carefully. Small cars were passing by, and the sea was a beautiful blue and stretched out into the horizon. In the distance, there was an old Japanese castle resting on the hills.

   "Oh yeah," Victor whispered. "I'm in Japan." 

   Victor, being the forgetful man that he is, forgot that he flew to Japan the day before. The reason was for work. Victor was a photographer. Once or twice a year, he travels out of Russia to capture the beautiful scenery in other parts of the world. That season, the cherry blossoms were about to be in bloom in Hasetstu, Japan. Of course, Victor _had_  to go. He couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. He couldn't find anything more beautiful than that, right?

   Victor decided to head out into the city. He thought that he might as well sightsee, since he was here.

______________

 

   Victor exited the hotel and headed out into the town, camera around his neck. The small groups of people on the paths were chattering, carrying shopping bags and laughing. He saw that people were happy, unlike most of the people he walked past back in Russia. The buildings varied in size, and some looked more exciting than others.

   The ocean was one of the most beautiful things Victor had seen. The blue of the water was a deep royal blue, with the morning sun reflecting off of it as if it were sparkles. Almost as if it was instinct, Victor held the camera up and took a picture.

   He started off to sightsee some more, when something caught his eye.

   It was a small building made of brick, with vines growing up the sides. There was a small chimney on top with little puffs of smoke coming out every few minutes. By the door, there was a blackboard sign with the words "Today's Special" written in cursive with pink and yellow chalk.

    _Oh! It must be a Café!_ Victor said to himself

   He wasn't craving any drink at the moment, so he decided to come back later, in the evening.

   But he went in anyway.

   He honestly didn't know why. It felt as if something was attracting him into that small café.

   As Victor ducked under the small doorway, the bell connected to the door gave of a little twinkling sound. A woman behind the counter in the back turned around suddenly. She looked to be about in her fifties, and was a bit chubby. She gave off a happy atmosphere, it seemed like. When she saw Victor, her face lit up.

   "Oh my goodness!" she shouted. "A customer! Yuuri! Come serve this nice man what he's asking for!"

   Another voice called from the other room. "I-I'm coming! Hold on!"

   A little shocked from the woman's sudden behavior, Victor tried to explain. "W-wait, I'm not really—"

   A young man ran into the room, and almost tripping while doing so. His hands were on his knees, and he was panting. Victor couldn't help but stare. The tired man suddenly stood up straight, looked up at Victor, and smiled.

   Victor's eyes widened, and his mind went blank. This man standing in front of him... There was such an amazing aura around him. It was a mix of excitement and happiness and mystery...What is this feeling?

   "H-hello, sir!" said the young man.

   "What can I get for you today?"


	2. Katsuki Yuuri

   Victor stared at the young man, his mouth agape. He couldn't help it. The atmosphere around this person was so surprising and amazing that it was overwhelming.

   The young man's face turned slightly red. "S-sir... Do you want anything?

   Victor just now realized what he was doing. He quickly regained his stance and smiled at the waiter.

   "I'm sorry about that," Victor stated politely. "I just came in here to take a look around, but I guess I'll get something." Victor told a little fib, but not to be rude. He didn't know why he went inside the little café. Something was attracting him in there.

   Now he needed to find out what it was.

   "Oh! Uh, sure thing! What will you have?" The waiter said, ruffling through his apron pockets to find his notepad.

   Victor froze.  _Wait, did I say that I would order something?!_ Victor thought. _I don't remember saying that!_

"Uh..." Victor stuttered as he was trying to recollect his thoughts. The waiter, pen in hand, was confused. "Um, mister..." The man said. "...Are you okay?"

   It took Victor a few seconds to snap out of his trance. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," he stuttered. I think I'll have a coffee." 

   "Will that be all?"

   "Yes."

   "Okay, sir, you can sit at any table you like!" said the waiter. "It's kind of surprising, though, that you're here."

   "And why is that?" Victor asked.

   The waiter looked at the floor, smiling. "It's just that... We haven't had a customer for a long time," he then looked up at Victor, beaming.

   "Thank you so much for this!"

   He then ran off to the kitchen in the back of the shop.

   Victor stared in the direction the man left. He was speechless. He had no idea how to feel.

   He sat down at a small table that was next to a window. Victor stared out at the ocean and gathered up his thoughts. Why was he feeling this way? Why is he suddenly acting so strange? Why was that man…

   …So outstanding?

   Before Victor knew it, the waiter walked back to the table with a coffee in hand. "That will be ¥200, please."

   "Of course," Victor said with a smile. He shuffled through the pockets of his trench coat. He couldn't find it. _Damn it,_ he thought. _Out of all of the things I could've forgotten, it was my wallet._

"Um…It seems that I forgot my wallet…" Victor said with a sheepish laugh. 

   The waiter stared at him for a moment, and then slowly tilted his head toward the ground. "Oh…"

    _Is he mad?_ Victor thought. _Great, the first day I'm in Japan and somebody's angry at me._

"That's completely fine!" The waiter said, a sudden smile on his face. "It'll be on the house, what do you think?"

   Victor was relieved. Of course, he still felt bad that he wasn't able to pay, but at least he didn't become somebody's enemy.

    _Hold on a second…_

"On the house?! A-are you sure?" Victor asked, surprised.

   "Sure! I mean…After all…"

   The man shifted his eyes toward Victor's. They were sparkling, and his smile was even brighter.

   "We're just happy that you're here!"

   Victor's heart started beating furiously. There was no doubt in his mind that there was something about this boy that made his heart sing. He didn't know this feeling…He had never felt it before…

   The boy bowed down, said "Enjoy your drink!" and started off in the other direction.

   "W-wait…!" Victor said without thinking.

   The waiter stopped suddenly and turned around.

   "If I'm able to…C-could I…" Victor stuttered.

   The boy stood there, listening curiously for Victor's question.

   Victor took a deep breath in and exhaled quietly.

   "…Could I get your name…?"

   The waiter seemed surprised. He stared at Victor for a moment, and then smiled. "Sure," he said.

   "My name is Katsuki Yuuri."

   "Victor Nikiforov."

   Yuuri chuckled shyly. "Well, Victor, I can't tell you how happy we are that you came here today! I couldn't thank you enough!" He bowed once more. "Please enjoy your drink!" He then started walking back to the counter.

   Victor watched as the happy lady behind the counter stopped Yuuri in his tracks. She pulled him over and whispered something in his ear. Yuuri's face flushed red and he quickly turned his head back at Victor. Victor looked away so it looked like he wasn't watching. Yuuri continued his way back to the kitchen, walking quicker this time, his face still red. The woman behind the counter was giggling quietly.

    _Katsuki Yuuri…_

He held the drink in his hands and stared out the window into the endless, deep blue sea.

   It was the best coffee he had ever tasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I didn't know what to write for this chapter hhhn  
> sorry for not posting in so long :,)  
> Could you guys please comment how I could improve my writing? I feel as if I'm not good enough hah


	3. Krasivyye Chuvstva

 

    _Katsuki Yuuri…_

 

Victor laid in his bed the next day, facing the ceiling. He couldn't sleep well the night before. He didn't know why, but all he could think about was that boy. The boy who's smile shone brighter than the sun. That boy, who's deep brown eyes sparkled as much as the sea. That boy…

_Katsuki Yuuri…_

Victor's heartbeat quickened at the thoughts of this boy. He didn't know this feeling. He didn't know why he felt it whenever he thinks of him. But Yuuri was someone who he didn't know at all. He was a stranger to Victor, and yet he feels as if he'd known this boy all of his life. That smile… seemed so familiar.

   And yet, his aura was something completely new.

   Something was piercing Victor's heart. He had to go to this coffee shop again. He had to figure out what he was feeling.

   He had to see this boy again.

   He rushed out of his bed and got dressed, placing his camera around his neck.

   He made sure to bring his wallet this time.

 

* * *

 

    Victor walked the same path as he did the day before. People were still walking around, clutching their shopping bags and laughing. He looked up to the sky while he was walking. It was a brilliant blue, making the strips of clouds contrast with their bright white. Before he knew it, he was by the ocean. He stopped and gazed at it for a while, then made his way to the café.

   Standing in front of him was the café once again, it's brick walls and overgrown plants still the same as yesterday. The only thing that changed was the items on the "Today's Specials" sign.

   He hesitated for a moment. He got the feeling again… the one that was attracting him into the building. He held his breath. He knew now that it had something to do with Yuuri. He just didn't know _why._

He finally opened the door to the café and walked in. The bell at the door gave off a small twinkling sound. And yet, the noise was enough to make the man at the counter flinch. The man turned around quickly with a smile on his face. "W-welcome-" he started, but stopped suddenly. His smile faded, and he gazed at Victor. He stared back, confused.

    _Why is he looking at me like that…?_  he thought. _Did I do something wrong?_

Yuuri suddenly grinned, larger than the time before. He ran up to Victor and stopped right in front of him. "It's you again!" he said, beaming. "Welcome back!"

   Victor was surprised at the sudden welcome. He looked down at the waiter's face. His smile as bright as ever, his eyes sparkling from excitement…

   Victor felt his cheeks get hot.

   "U-um… Thank you," Victor said, still somewhat red in the face.

   Yuuri jumped back quickly. "Sorry… I-I just got a little excited…" Yuuri stuttered, embarrassed. He took out a notepad from his apron, along with a pen. "What would you like today?"

   "Another coffee would be nice," said Victor, without thinking.

   "Another one? Okay then. Go ahead and settle down at a table, if you would like to!"

   The boy once again ran off to the kitchen, with Victor gazing in his direction. He sat at the same table as before; the one next to the view of the ocean. As he stared out the window, he couldn't fight his urge to smile. His heart was thumping softly in his chest. His cheeks were turning warm. And yet, he was feeling anxious at the same time… These emotions were confusing him on such an enormous level. He couldn't describe why he was feeling this way…Even to himself.

   Victor snapped out of his trance when the waiter walked to his table, a coffee in hand. He placed the drink in front of Victor, and then smiled back at him politely. "That will be ¥200, please." Victor was glad he brought his wallet this time, and was also relieved that he transferred his Rubles into Yen before he got on the plane to Japan. Victor gave Yuuri the money, as well as the ¥200 that he didn't pay the last time.

   "What's this for…?" the waiter asked, looking confused about the extra money.

   "It's the amount that I didn't pay for yesterday," Victor said. "Sorry for not giving it to you right away. It won't happen again."

   "But… we gave it to you for free yesterday! Are you sure?" the boy reassured.

   Victor smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. But if you really don't want me to pay for the drink…"

   "…Just think of it as a tip for excellent service."

   The waiter's cheeks turned a light pink, and he looked away from Victor's eyes. "Well…E-enjoy your drink." He bowed, then ran back off into the kitchen.

   Victor chuckled as he watched the boy run off. His attitude was extremely welcoming and kind and gentleman-like, and Victor found that to be very intriguing. He wanted to learn more about this man and what he was like, and what kind of person he was inside.

   Victor had to admit, he was pretty handsome too.

   He took a sip of his coffee, staring out the window once more. Once again, the drink was wonderful, the perfect temperature and the perfect taste. It was enough to make Victor close his eyes and smile in satisfaction. He opened his eyes discreetly, and caught the waiter looking at him from behind the counter. Victor stared back, making the waiter blush and quickly turn his back to him. Victor was still gazing at him for a few moments after he turned away, hypnotized, it seemed.

   Before he realized it, Victor had finished his drink. The lady who was working at the café yesterday was at the counter again, smiling and conversing with Yuuri. A few moments later, Yuuri turned to Victor and grinned. "Oh, are you finished?" He asked. Victor nodded his head. "I'll take care of it," he responded.

   "Okay then! Then have a nice day, sir!" Yuuri said, smiling. Victor then gathered his belongings and headed for the door, the empty cup in hand. But when he was at the door, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to the waiter again. "Excuse me," he said.

   Yuuri faced Victor and waited for his response.

   "I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful service you've given me…" Victor said calmly.

   "…Yuuri."

   The waiter's face flushed red at the sound of his name. The lady behind the counter began to giggle uncontrollably as Yuuri tried to find the correct words to speak.

   "I-I, uh…" he stuttered, and then looked to the ground in embarrassment. Victor couldn't help help but to laugh at the boy's sudden reaction. He smiled and began toward the door again, but the waiter's head suddenly shot up as he began to speak a few moments later.

  "Thank you!" Yuuri replied, his face still red.

  "V-Victor…!"

   Victor halted again, this time in shock. He felt his face turn warm as he faced the boy again. He smiled politely. "Well then, I must get going," he said, opening the door to leave. The bell twinkled again as it opened. " _Do svidaniya, i spasibo yeshche raz_ ," Victor said kindly, waving goodbye to Yuuri and the lady. Yuuri waved back with a sheepish smile on his face.

   " _Yoiichinichiwo sugoshite kudasai…_ "

   

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES SORRY FOR MAKING VICTOR SO CHEESY
> 
> and also I'm sorry for not updating in a while :( school's been really stressful with tests and essays ha
> 
> And I'm also sorry if my writing skills aren't as good as others', I'm still not very good at writing things like these :')

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gOD whenever I came up with this idea I almost SCREAMED
> 
> please don't think so bad of this, I'm new to writing fanfictions hah
> 
> I also might draw dome pictures to go along with it ;)


End file.
